


The Christmas Gift

by FlynnMz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Oral Sex, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlynnMz/pseuds/FlynnMz
Summary: Hermione has a special gift for Severus, but he is a skilled man at distraction.





	The Christmas Gift

**_The Christmas Gift_ **

Hermione woke early before dawn on Christmas day, anxiety bubble in her abdomen. Glancing over at the form of her still sleeping husband, she ignored her urge to reach over and stroke his cheek. Another bubble of anxiety crept through her as she once again thought of the small wrapped box hidden under the tree, and how in only a few hours he would be opening it. And the secret she had been keeping for the past few days would finally be revealed. The thought made her both excited and terrified. 

No longer able to hold back she reached out and stroked the stubble across his cheek, smiling to herself. It amazed her how deeply she loved this man. They both had survived hell and back during the war. Although it was barely a month since their wedding, she could hardly remember life before him. She had never been so happy. She hoped the happiness would only continue. 

His long eyelashes still made her heart flutter. She reached over to lightly brush them with her fingertips. 

Severus Snape opened his eyes, and turned his face to the witch laying next to him. Groaning, he rolled to his side, facing her. 

“ ‘ts too early.” He mumbled closing his eyes once more. 

“It’s Christmas!” 

“Don’t care.” 

Hermione giggled, leaning in to kiss his long nose. She lingered, dipping her lips lower to find his. Despite his self proclaimed sleepiness, his returned her kiss passionately. His hands seemed to magically wrap around her to tangle within her hair as he smoothly rolled on top of her. Breathing heavy, she pulled her lips away. 

“We only have a few hours.” She murmured, entranced as Severus’ lips were trailing down her neck, nibbling and sucking the delicate skin. 

He ignored her, continuing a determined course on his task. 

“Harry and Ginny and the whole family will, ah. Will. Be here. Severus-” She panted as his sinfully dexterous fingers began teasing her nipples. 

Snape’s pulled her favorite sleep shirt, which was actually his shirt, up over her head and reattached his lips to her skin, replacing his fingers. Hermione’s hips arched up sharply as he sucked generously, and pulled gently with his teeth. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head, and she clawed at his shoulders. His mouth lavished several more minutes of attention to her breasts before starting lower to her abdomen. Catching her breath, Hermione’s eyes caught the time on the wall clock across the room. The gift. 

“We have to unwrap gifts.”

Severus nipped at her hip bone,

“I am unwrapping my gift.” He replied into her skin, as he peeled her knickers off her legs. Flushed, Hermione struggled to prop herself onto her elbows. 

“It was your idea to have everyone come here for Christmas, Ah!” 

She collapsed back onto the bed with a loud moan as his tongue expertly explored between her legs. Gripping one hand in his hair, and the other on the sheets her protests died on her lips. 

It was both infuriating and incredibly arousing to her how well he knew her body. His tongue flicker relentlessly against her core, and she knew she was already close to breaking. Sensing her building, two long fingers slid inside her. They began pumping in and out, and she gripped the sheets with both hands. Moaning, she felt her hips start to lift off the bed and her eyelids fluttered shut. 

Severus sat up onto his heels suddenly, pulling back his fingers and Hermione let out a whine in surprise and frustration. Popping back open her eyes, she stared at him in disbelief. He smiled widely down at her.

“Well?” An onyx eyebrow rose up his forehead, his grin never fading. 

Hermione’s mouth gaped open at him for a few seconds more before she frowned. Rising up to meet him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Teasing snake.” She pressed her naked body against his, thinking only of getting his hands back on her. 

Severus gripped her waist, pushing her back. Hermione grumbled again. 

“We have much to do, get up.” He ordered, grin still lingering knowing full well what he was doing. 

She pressed her lips to his neck, humming with need. Suddenly the ground shifted beneath her, and they toppled over together. Shooting her hands forward to balance herself, she found herself now straddling on top of her wicked husband, her hands resting on the bed above them, breasts nearly laying on his face. He gripped her thighs, grinding her against him. She nearly licked her lips feeling how hard he was beneath her.  

“Insatiable woman, quit attacking me.” He growled, taking a nipple once again in his hot mouth. 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione wordlessly and wandlessly vanished his clothes. He chuckled, 

“Show off.” 

“Shut it.” She breathed, sliding her hips in the position she was desperately seeking. 

Severus had stopped laughing now, his own breathing quickening as he entered her intoxicatingly slow and sensual. She started moving her hips up and down, while his hands gripped her bottom supporting her weight. Hermione found his lips again, kissing deeply as she rode him. He groaned into her mouth as their tongues tangled. Feeling brave, she released his mouth and sat up, hips rocking placing her hands on his chest for balance. 

Severus let out a low groan, and she looked down at him through her lashes. His eyes were dark and dangerous. He watched her bouncing above him, mouth open in awe. 

“Gods, Hermione. Your impeccable.” He whispered, jaw clenching. 

Digging his fingers into her flesh he pushed and pulled her faster. He was driving her closer and closer to the edge. Hermione let her head fall back curls bouncing wildly, no longer regulating the mewls and cries that came out of her. 

Breathing heavy, Severus pushed her up higher, and completely off. Immediately, she began to protest but he silenced her with a quick motion sending her falling back onto the bed roughly. He rocked into her, setting into a pace she knew where neither of them could last very long. Hermione felt herself tighten violently, his name on her lips as she fell over the edge. Severus followed her closely, growling as he found his release still inside her. 

They lay there tangled in limbs and sheets, catching their breath lost in euphoria. When her heart rate finally slowed, Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Severus had his head propped on an arm staring at her, adoringly.

He leaned in murmuring before placing a feather light kiss on her lips. 

“Happy Christmas my love.” 

Hermione smiled. He began tracing small circles across her abdomen with his fingertips. The sensation made her shiver. 

“Oh!” 

She sat straight up and bolted out of bed. 

“Hermione?” 

Severus called behind her worried, but she didn’t stop. Running full speed into the living room, hardly noticing her own nudity, Hermione snatched the small box from under the tree. Once back in the bedroom, she summoned her fluffy robe shrugging it on and tying it tightly. Severus was sitting up now against the headboard, sheets tucked around his waist leaving his chest bare. He raised an eyebrow questioning her. 

Sitting herself at the very foot of the bed, she handed him the box and tucked her feet underneath her. Inspecting the package, he looked at her again dumbstruck. 

Hermione cleared her throat, incredibly nervous. 

“Open it.” 

She watched his index finger as it slid along the seam of the wrapping paper, eyes curiously analyzing every detail as if it was a new book. She swallowed hard when the wrapping came off and he slid the top of the box off revealing the fabric inside. Hermione’s hands shook. Severus released a small barely audible gasp as he lifted the tiny emerald onesie out of the box.

“You’re. Are you?” He trailed off, voice husky.

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, instead focusing on several threads loose on her robe. He might not be ready. He might not want this. Oh Gods, she thought, tears welling in her eyes. 

Cool fingers lifted her chin up to meet obsidian eyes, and Hermione caught her breath in her throat. He stared at her with an absolute wonder, his eyes showing every emotion to match hers. They ranged from sheer panic to pure unmeasurable joy. Her tears escaped as he pulled her into his lap, kissing her senseless. 

Coming up for air, he placed a hand across her stomach and she rested hers around his neck. 

“We’re pregnant?” His voice still didn’t quite sound his own. 

Hermione nodded. Severus stared down where his hand laid. She could have sworn his eyes grew misty. He cleared his throat. 

“Wow.” He voiced finally, and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

The fearsome Severus Snape, the quick witted Potions master, reduced to wow. 

“So, do you like it? You’re gift?” She asked, tucking his hair behind his ears. 

Severus looked back up to her, a smirk playing on his cheeks. 

“I don’t think it’s the right size, love.” 

Hermione smacked his chest, rolling her eyes but laughing all the same. Pulling her closer, Severus nuzzled her ear. 

“I love you.” He whispered, then added, “It’s the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to you awesome readers! If you liked this story, go check out my main HG/SS fic The Gift of Prophesy!  
> xoxo


End file.
